Agnes Cully (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = Whitney Frost | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Wilma Cully (mother); Calvin Chadwick (husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Hollywood, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Actress | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Caddo County, Broxton, Oklahoma | Creators = Brant Englestein | First = Marvel's Agent Carter Season 2 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Agnes Cully, best known by her stage name Whitney Frost, was a Hollywood actress in the 1940's. Whitney Frost also had a brilliant scientific mind, as she developed the wartime technology that put Isodyne Energy on the map. At some point, she was married to Calvin Chadwick, Isodyne's owner and candidate for Senate. Following Isodyne's discovery of Zero Matter, Whitney Frost devoted her research towards the mysterious substance, believing it would be the future of energy. However, Jane Scott, an Isodyne scientist and Calvin's mistress, died when she somehow came into contact with the substance. Whitney and Calvin paid an LAPD officer, Detective Andrew Henry, to dispose of her body in a lake, but her corpse drew the attention of the SSR when the lake froze during a heat wave, a side effect of the Zero Matter. They then paid a rookie cop to kill Detective Henry when the SSR uncovered his role in Jane Scott's death. Sensing that Isodyne's work was drawing too much attention, the Council of Nine decided to pull the plug on the research into Zero Matter. Whitney Frost wouldn't let their decision stop her, and that night decided to steal the Zero Matter before it could be taken away. However, Dr. Jason Wilkes, who was working with the SSR was also there to recover the substance. She held him at gunpoint and demanded he hand over the Zero Matter. Dr. Wilkes knew she wasn't so foolish as to shoot him while he was holding the Zero Matter, but he dropped it anyway when she tried to wrestle it from his hands. The Zero Matter exploded, seemingly killing Dr. Wilkes while leaving a scar filled with the Zero Matter on Whitney Frost's forehead. A few days later, the SSR agent Peggy Carter questioned Whitney Frost about her whereabouts the night of the disaster at Isodyne. Agent Carter had recently learned of Whitney Frost's interest in Zero Matter from Dr. Wilkes, who had not died in the blast but was made invisible and intangible. Whitney was able to evade Agent Carter's questions before her director informed her that she was needed on set. The next day, her director discovered Whitney's scar left by the Zero Matter. When she grabbed his arm to calm him down, the Zero Matter consumed his body before being drawn back into Whitney Frost. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wynn Everett portrays Whitney Frost as a member of the main cast in Season 2 of Marvel's Agent Carter. | Trivia = * Marvel's Agent Carter producers have stated that she is inspired by Hedy Lamarr, who was a 1940s actress, inventor and scientific genius. (Lamarr's activity, however, was much more patriotic.) | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Nefaria Family Category:Actors Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Blond Hair Category:Darkforce